Fix you
by rosalina2123
Summary: As I feel there is not enough stories about when Gus had cancer the first time I decided to post this. When Gus is first diagnosed with cancer,how will he deal with it, will he be OK? And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harsh white pain fills my hip as I feel myself squirm, "shh Gus, stop it's almost over" I hear a nurse say as she pulls the white paper sheet back up onto my side. "god it hurts" I say as I feel my breathing pick up harshly, "shh I know, should we get his mom" she asks the doctor, putting a hand on my shoulder, "it might not be a bad idea" the doctor says. I see the nurse leave, and after a few minutes she comes back with my mom. My mom sits on a stool in front of me and she grabs my hand, "baby breathe, it's ok,just look at me" she says. I look at her and I feel the needle go in, they get what they need, and then take it out. They then put a bandage on my hip and roll me flat on my back. "OK sweetheart, all done, we'll get you discharged and home soon" the nurse says patting my knee, "OK" I say tiredly. Soon enough my mom helps me get dressed, and we go out to the front desk. I look out the window, and it's raining, dreary and wet, perfect fit for an unfitting dreary diagnosis. This all started not to long ago, a few weeks ago in fact, I was fine until I took a fall during practice, and then everything went downhill.

I feel my mom put her hand on my shoulder, "come on honey, lets get you home and resting, OK" she asks, "yeah" I say quietly. We go out to the car and she helps me get into the passenger seat. I lay my head back against the head rest, "ow" I wince, "shh we'll be home soon, I'll stop off at the store to get your meds though OK" she says squeezing my knee, "OK" I murmur. I close my eyes and I feel the car take off as the memory of how this all started comes back to me.

_Flashback_

_Hot steam fills the bathroom as I step out of the shower and grab my towel. I look at myself in the mirror and the bruise is still there, purple and blue against my hip, still tender. I open the door and call for my mom, knowing she'll come. She comes soon enough, "is everything OK"she asks standing in the doorway, "i don't know, the bruise is still there" I say wincing as she approaches me and prods it, "how long has it been now" she asks, "two weeks, more or less" I say, "okay, I'll call the doctor in the morning, you feeling OK other than that" she asks putting a hand against my cheek, "I think so, just tired"I say, "lets get you dressed and to bed, OK"she asks taking my t shirt into her hand, "yeah" I say. She helps me into my t shirt and sweats, then we head to my bedroom. I look at the clock as I pull the covers down on my bed, it reads 10:30. I crawl into bed and she pulls the covers up to my chest, "good night baby, love you, I'll see you in the morning" she says gently kissing me on the forehead, "k, love you too" I say. She turns off the light and soon after I fall asleep, waiting for morning to come. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up as we pull to a stop in front of the house, "hey,we're home"she says quietly, "OK"I say sleepily. I let her help me out of the car and we go into the house. I head to the couch right away and very slowly lay down, "do you want the pain meds now"she asks me quietly, "yeah,please"I say. She goes into the kitchen and gets me a glass of water, then comes back and sits down by me. She gives me the pills and holds the glass of water to my lips, I sip the water and take the pills. "k, it's 4 now, do you want me to wake you for dinner"she asks, "yeah"I reply, "OK I'll wake you at six honey"she says putting a blanket over me and turning off the lamp. I fall asleep and the next thing I'm aware of is her shaking my shoulder, "hey Gus, dinner's ready, you want to come to the table, or do you want to eat here"she asks, "here"I reply sleepily, "OK honey"she says resting her hand on my shoulder. I don't know how long it takes but she comes in with a tray and sets it on the coffee table. She then proceeds to help me sit up against some pillows, and then gives me the tray. She reaches for the fork as if to feed me, "mom,I got it"I say grabbing it myself.

I slowly eat the chicken and potatoes she has given me until I can't eat any more, "I'm done"I say ,

"OK honey, you want to get showered and to bed"she asks, "yeah"I reply sitting up on my own. She grabs my arm and I stand up with her help. She guides me to the bathroom and then once she has me sitting she goes and gets my pj's. She comes back and helps me undress, then I get up as she runs the water and then get in. "call if you need me alright, I'll be in the kitchen,OK"she asks, "OK"I say. I let the hot water run over my sore body, and after washing down, I turn off the water. I struggle to get out of the shower but I do it and then I sit down on the toilet. I grab my t shirt and with shaky fingers I manage to get it on. Then I put on my sweats, and then I realize I don't have the energy to get up or to go downstairs. "Mom"I call, nothing, I try again and this time she comes, opening the door quickly. "Sorry I didn't hear you the first time, you need help"she asks, "yeah, I feel like I don't have any energy to get up or anything"I say.

"OK easy I gotcha"she says putting her hands underneath my arms and despite the fact I'm bigger than her she manages to get me up. She grabs the thermometer on the way out and she helps me slowly but surely get downstairs. She helps me get into bed and she turns on my lamp, "can I get your temp"she asks quietly, "yeah"I respond. She takes my temp, "100 degrees, well you definitely have a low grade fever"she says, "is that bad" I ask, "not really, a little concerning though, i'll call the nurse here in a bit and see if we need to do anything though" she says. I burrow down underneath the covers as she leaves closing the door behind her. I fall asleep at some point but wake up when she sits down on the bed and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Gus"she says quietly, "yeah"I ask sleepily, "here take this honey, the nurse said to give it to you it'll bring down the fever"she says, "OK"I say taking the pills. I let her hold the glass of water to my lips as I swallow them and then she lays me back down . "what time is it"I ask, "10"she says pulling the covers to my chest, "shh, now go back to sleep,call me if you need me, love you"she says kissing me on the forehead. "OK, love you too"I say. She leaves and I lay there for the longest time, sleep eventually after awhile sending me into oblivion.


End file.
